


Share

by akisawana



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bodysharing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisawana/pseuds/akisawana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta wants to borrow York's body to lose his virginity to North. Delta would be nervous, y'know? North would have to take real good care of him. And York would still be there to put the brakes on if it gets to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Churbooseanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/gifts).



> Note the first: starting out with a bang.  
> Note the second: thanks to everyone who stopped by and helped! Especially Hayley and CA!  
> Note the last: Theta is just. Out of there so fast. Riding shotgun when North takes York to bed is one thing. But his brother is a whole different code library.

Delta's never had someone's complete attention like this. Not physically. Never had someone kissing down his neck. Nobody's ever run their hands through his hair and asked him if he was okay. He's never had hair or a neck or a body before, always had York as a buffer.

Meanwhile, North gets a shy, trembling York. And oh, he likes that. He likes having his partner opening up under him. And the surprised little noises Delta makes.

Some places are the same. His neck. His hands. The crease where leg becomes ass. Some places are new. Over his ribs. The dip of his spine. God, North could just lick his way down York's - Delta's - spine and come from the sounds alone.

Oh, but it's not about him, it's about Delta, and Delta is begging for his cock. Delta is gasping naked against the mattress, fingers caught in the sheets. "North," Delta whines into the pillow, "North, North."

“Yes, Delta?” North asks, tracing a constellation of freckles to feel the man under him shiver.

York comes up, rolling easy onto his back. “Delta would like to experiment with oral,” he says, shit-eating grin firmly in place. “You’re gonna need to help him out. Don’t pull the hair too hard, okay man?”

North is not entirely comfortable taking York’s word for this. He trusts York, but he just needs to hear it from Delta himself, and he shakes his head silently.

York’s smile turns into something a little softer. “There’s a reason he wanted you,” York says, and he falls back, lets Delta take over. In armor, they can switch on and off without almost anyone being able to tell who’s in control.

Naked, though, is a whole different story.

Delta’s shoulders draw forward, and he has a habit of turning his knees in, crossing his ankles. His mouth never quite closes completely, an expression North is far more used to meaning York wants a kiss. Even his fingers are a little cooler on North’s arm, his eye a little larger. York is strung together with steel cables, strong but loose. Delta is those same cables pulled tight. Theta is the same way, and North smears a kiss over Delta’s lips, only half because he does not want to think about Theta while naked.

When North pulls back, there’s a pink blush staining Delta’s cheeks, and he wonders how much control Delta really has. “I want to try this,” he says. “I want to perform oral sex on you. It seems a fitting reward and, I must confess. I have never performed a purely altruistic act.”

“That’s not true,” York says. His eye flicks to the empty spot over North’s shoulder. “Okay, that is technically true, but then this doesn’t count.” Delta apparently replies, because York finishes with, “Do you want to argue or do you want to get laid? Sorry,” he adds to North, who’s sitting rather bemusedly on his heels. “D gets distracted when he’s excited. I’ll tap us out if it gets too much.”

“That doesn't reassure me,” North says, thinking of how eager Theta is to please. He’d rather York not need to stop it at all.

“It’s not, he’s not going to change his mind.” York laughs. “You have no idea how much he wants to swallow you down, big guy. I’m more worried about him getting too into it to remember he needs oxygen.” He runs his hands over North’s thighs, settles their shared body into position. “Last week, he tried some of that salsa Wash was eating? Forgot how to talk for an hour. I've never heard him be quiet for so long.”

“Wash’s salsa? The one Carolina called fruit salad?”

“Yep. Too spicy for him, apparently.”

Delta comes up scowling, and North kisses him again, strokes down his arms and shifts his own legs. “Ready?” he asks, hovering over Delta’s face.

Delta has no idea what he's doing, that much is obvious once he nods and curls his fingers around North's hips and pulls him closer. North doesn't just shove all the way down, of course not, he's too much of a gentleman. He lets Delta explore a little first, carding his fingers through gelled hair while Delta closes his lips around the head, tongues the frenulum. Delta wraps his hands dry around the shaft, squeezes lightly once and a little harder again, twice quickly, three times. Five times as he takes North as deep as he can, pulls back to mouth greedy kisses down the side. North bites his lip to keep quiet, Delta's mouth is hot, the tentative laps at his balls are hotter.

Delta licks back up, takes North in his mouth again, bobs his head and slides his hand wetly down North's shaft until North starts rocking his hips in counterpoint. North's hands tighten in Delta's hair, Delta looks up at him, whines low in his chest.

North can practically hear York telling him to fuck him already, and Delta's pulling at his hips again and North lets them snap forwards, buries himself in the tightness of Delta's throat. He holds there a few seconds; Delta's eyes are wide, the right one unfocused and starring in the general vicinity of his shoulder.

But York doesn't tap out. His eyes close and Delta or York swallows around North's length and North damn near comes at that alone.  Instead he pulls Delta's head back down, again and again and again. Holds for a minute, pulse throbbing in the heat and the slick, and then he pulls back to let Delta breathe before pushing back down.  
Delta's hands are white-knuckled on North's hips, and when North lets up a third time Delta chases him. His chest is heaving, and his face is a little red, so North holds back. There's a reason York promised to tap out, and from the circles being rubbed on his hips, North has to think he was close. As much as he can think, with his blood pounding in his ears and his cock about ready to explode.

"Please," Delta begs, and he doesn't sound the slightest bit like York for all he's using the same breath and voice and tongue, "please, allow me." His tongue darts out, licks at his own swollen lips. "I would very much like to taste you."

North holds his head still, bends down and kisses him. Delta still tastes like York, at least, under the thick essence of his own precum. North bites at Delta's lips until he's arching his back, and only then does he cup his hands around the back of the other man's sweaty skull, rock back on his heels, and thrust back between thoroughly bruised lips.

Delta swallows him down eagerly, eyes closed and shoulders limp, his entire awareness given over to the cock stuffed in his throat. Almost as soon as North falls into the rhythm of pump and pull back, Delta tight around him and tonguing the underside on the backstroke, there's heat unspooling at the base of his spine. North barely has time to pull back and hold Delta in place so he doesn't choke before it crashes over him in a wave. Delta jerks in surprise at the first spurt but he doesn't let go, lets North fill his mouth, sucking every last drop he can before letting North slip from his mouth.

North sighs as he falls over next to Delta, stretches out on his back and waits for his heart to stop racing. York curls into his side, all solid confidence and lazy possessive fingers on his chest and hot hardness rolling against his hips. He props his chin on North's shoulder and drawls, "So?"

"So?" North asks, feeling both like it should be obvious and like his brain's been sucked out through his dick.

"So you going to be able to last through round two now?"

"Round two?" North repeats, York’s point dangling just out of his reach.

York grins and rolls onto his back, legs apart and one of his hands tangling in North's own.

"Right," North says, rummaging under the pillow for the lube he'd stashed earlier. "Round two."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
